The Slytherin Project
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is found innocent of crimes during the war, he is sentenced to "The Slytherin Project", a mysterious simulation created by the new Minister of Magic to help those who fought on the wrong side during the war assimilate back to normal life. What is this mysterious project and how does it affect Hermione Granger? Rating may change, language, illusions to darkness.
1. The Pride

**Okay so I just recently was looking for Oscar Wilde quotes online and I came across this. I thought it was a cool quote so I decided to use it in some way. I hope you enjoy. **

**This is also going to be up for a collaboration if anyone would like to. Just PM me if you'd like to. I have to say that this is a lot different from what I normally write and has hints of darker themes. **

**I've rated it T, just to be on the safe side and that rating may continue to go up, depending on where this goes. Without further adieu…**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Chapter One – The Pride **

_Children begin by loving their parents. After a time they judge them. Rarely, if ever, do they forgive them. - Oscar Wilde_

"Mudblood."

How one word could change a life so utterly and irrevocable is mind-blowing. I had grown up believing that this word was law. That anyone deemed with this status was below me. This, in the end was my downfall. I took pride in the fact that I was considered to be part of the upper echelon of wizarding society.

I took pride in the fact that I was better than everyone else. But in the end I wasn't. I was no better than the others of my status, those that had stuck to the pureblood ideals for the last century or more. I was no better than those of the light, who disagree with everything they stood for. In the end, I was no better than the one who I had called this term all those years ago.

In the end I was simply me.

It was not my fault. On the contrary, it almost couldn't be helped. I had been raised with these ideals raised on a pedestal. I had been raised to look down upon the poor and the weak. It was not my own beliefs that had been drilled into me, but the beliefs of my father. He is the one who raised me to show scorn to the world and to treat every living thing as though it was below my status. He is the one who stood year after year, teaching me how to be a gentleman while at the same time teaching me how to be a coward.

He is the one to blame for this situation and I hate him for it. If he had simply shown remorse after the final battle, when the death eaters where being rounded up and had handed himself in, maybe I would of forgiven him. But instead, he turned tail and ran, like the coward he is.

He fled, leaving mother and I to face the Aurors by ourselves, defenceless and at the mercy of the men and women we had fought alongside not an hour before, after switching sides in the heat of the battle. It's this that made me realize that he had never cared for me in the first place. That he was only interested in himself and his own gain.

We waited, mother and I, for two weeks in a holding cell for our fates to be determined. For two weeks we were treated like animals coming up for slaughter. In my time in the cell, mother and I said maybe twenty words to each other, skirting around the fact that for all I had done during the war, trying to repent for the sins of my father, I had been unable to change the fact that I was a Death Eater, despised by most of wizarding society and bound for a life in chains.

My mother, for her act in the Final Battle that had saved the life of the Hero of the Light, would be pardoned for her association with the Death Eater ranks, having never actually been a part of the carnage that they caused in both wars.

Finally, the day came for the verdict. As I sat bound in chains, waiting for my fate to be read out like a child's story to a group of anxious toddlers, I reflected back on my life thus far, remember how much I had loved my father for the first few years of my life. The love soon turned to judgement as I grew older, my father immersing me more and more into the Dark Arts.

I remember clearly when my judgement turned into hate and I knew I would never be able to forgive him for his actions, the day I had returned from my first year of school and had told him I was beaten by the one I scorned.

And as I sat in that chair, waiting for my verdict, I finally realized something. That from the moment I could understand him, I had hated my father with ever fibre of my being. I realized that all my trying to make him love me had been for naught. I realized that my father was incapable of feeling love, or any other emotion for that matter.

And I realized that because of him, I was never going to be able to live a normal life. I was never going to be able to marry anyone, nor have children.

It was this thought that plagued my mind and held my heart down until I heard the verdict. And I found that during that lull before the storm, I prayed. I had never believed in a God before that moment but I prayed to him that I wouldn't have to end my life here.

I prayed to him that I would be able to have a life, be able to marry someone I love and be able to have children. I repented my sins and laid my heart out to one I didn't even know existed, or if He was listening to my prayer.

And when the verdict was read out, I prayed again, thanking Him. Knowing that, someone, somewhere, had listened to my prayer and answered it.

"Draco Malfoy," The judge continued after pronouncing me 'not guilty', making my heart fall rapidly into my stomach and I felt incredibly sick at what might come next.

"For your actions before you turned to the side of the Light, we sentence you to "The Slytherin Project", as stated by the 33rd Amendment to the Law, concerning unconvicted known Death Eaters, recently approved by the Wizengamot yesterday…" I barely listened to the rest of my sentence, as the chains that bound me were unlocked, falling to the floor. My heart felt as free as a bird, though one thought still plagued my mind.

What in the hell was the Slytherin Project?

** (-)(-)(-)**

**I'm really surprised at how this turned out. It was a lot different to the way I was expecting it to, though I'm really happy. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Remember that this is up for a collab and all you have to do is to drop me a PM.**

**Any and all feedback would be amazing!**

**LynxMalfoy**

**xx**


	2. The Diner

**Okay, so here is the 2****nd**** Chapter of ****_The Slytherin Project. _****I have no idea where this is going but be sure that it most likely will get there (In the end, at least).**

**This chapter is in Hermione's POV because I'm going to switch it up a bit. I've never written a Draco/Hermione fic so excuse me for anything that seems a bit too OOC.**

**Now, to the chapter!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Chapter Two – The Diner**

My name is Hermione Granger. I am 18 years old and as far as I know, have never done anything to hurt anyone or anything without good reason. And for that reason alone, I wondered why on earth God was punishing me.

It was an average day in London. I had woken up at six after a few hours of sleep, tossing and turning in the middle of the night and only managing to get to sleep at 2 am.

I had dressed and eaten breakfast in the space of the same hour and had walked down to the local diner I was working at, all before the clock struck 7:30, the only odd part of my morning a large grew owl that had landed on my window, a ministry sealed envelope in it's beak. I'd shoved it in my bag to read later on my break.

My short trench fluttered around my thighs the entire trip to _Carol's Pies_, showing off the curves of my long legs that my work dress didn't manage to cover - Which was basically all of them. Every step clacked with my tall red heels, the sound echoing slightly in the early morning mist.

I managed to punch in exactly as the clock ticked over to 7:30, my boss nodding in approval.

"That's Hermione." She would always say to me. "Always on time, not a minute too early or late." I always smile and nod my head politely, silently hoping that I wouldn't have to work here much longer.

After the end of the war, I had finally thought I would be able to sit back and relax, without the threat of death looming over me at every second of the day. I thought that I would be able to settle down with Ron and be able to forget the war and all the pain and heart ache it caused.

But, the worst was unavoidable. No sooner had the war finished that I found my boyfriend of less than an hour in the arms of the no-good skunk, Lavender Brown, both locked in a steamy embrace definitely not recommended for young children.

To say I cracked it was an understatement. I was lucky the ruins of Hogwarts didn't collapse around us; such was the force of my power. I had raised my wand to hex the life out of him, only to be stopped by Harry.

*_Flashback_*

_"Hermione!" he cried, grabbing my wand arm and pulling it back down by my side. "What are you doing?" They hadn't even noticed the two of us yet, still twined around each other._

_I violently ripped my arm from his grip and raised my wand again, my favourite bird hex on my lips when I heard Harry's muttered spell from behind me._

_"Muffliato." I turned, incensed and ready to kill. I waved my wand and wordlessly cast finite._

_"What the hell was that for?" I cried. Harry gestured to the STILL snogging couple behind us._

_"Can't you see that they are happy?" he said, as if talking to an idiot. "You are really going to ruin that for him over a stupid kiss that meant __nothing__?"_

_I gaped at him, for once in my life too stunned to speak. He smiled cruelly at me and suddenly, I wasn't too certain what was happening._

_"That's right." Harry said, slowly starting to circle me, his wand, the one who had killed Lord Voldemort not 20 minutes ago, twirling lightly through his fingertips."You finally realized that something isn't right. That he's been leading you on. That the only reason we were friends with you was because we needed you."_

_With every word, my heart seemed to break just a little bit more, until I was sure that it lay in shattered pieces. I couldn't speak, only stare at him._

_"Well." He said, stopping in front of me. "The war is over now. We don't need you anymore." And that was him pouring kerosene over the pieces and setting them alight._

_"Harry, Hermione." I turned to see Ron hurrying towards us, Lavender in tow. He wore a large smile and I could see the light shining out of his eyes when he looked Lavender. Something I have to admit I didn't see when I kissed him._

_I stopped him before he could say anything, still too upset over what Harry had told me. I kissed him gently on the cheek, before shocking everyone, including myself, by embracing Lavender with a hug._

_"Look after him." I whispered in her ear before I pulled back. She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes at my approval of her. I looked at Ron, before breaking down in tears. I didn't know what I had done to make him hate me, but he hid it very well, behind a confused look and that goofy smile I always enjoyed seeing on his face._

_"I – can't -" I couldn't go on. With that, I fled from the grounds of Hogwarts, too distraught to confront Ron about our kiss. That was the last time I saw them._

*_End Flashback_*

I shook my head to clear it from the thoughts. I placed my beaded bag and trench into my locker, taking out my cherry pie apron and lacing it up tightly in a bow in the front. I grabbed the white cardigan that I wore over my uniform, to give me some modesty from the revealing dress.

The first day I had the job I learnt the hard way, having to listen to all the jeering and catcalls all day. It also made hiding my automatic release wand holster on my right arm easier.

I swept into the kitchen, pushing up my sleeves and grabbing a pen and pad from the bench.

"What have I got today, Carol?" I asked my boss. She grabbed my by the arm and drew me to a white board, that I had given her the idea to set up. When I first had joined the small staff at _Carol's Pies_, they had been snowed under in orders and debt. Within the first day I had set up this white board and from then on it was smooth sailing. I was Carol's favourite employee.

"Today you are on tables 1 to 7, and the last half of your shift your on register duty. I nodded, grabbing a plate from Kathy, the girl who had covered my shift until I got here.

"I'll take it from here." I said. She nodded; glad to finally be off shift.

For the next 2 hours, I bustled from table to table, taking orders, filling orders and collecting any used dishes. I was good at my job, and enjoyed it, though I wished I worked in the magical world. It was pain to keep hiding my magic.

I was half way through my shift when the last person I thought I would ever see again walked through the door.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**If you can guess who it is (Though it might be pretty obvious) I will give you ten points and a cookie! How did you guys like it? I think it's pretty good. Not one of my best but fairly up there.**

**I'll see you guys next time, when I post chapter three, which is full of tons of new twists and turns. Oh, and can anyone guess why Harry is so mean?**

**Till next time,**

**LynxMalfoy**

**xx**

**PS: Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, I don't have a beta for this story yet!**


	3. Confrontations of the Past

**Hi guys! So here is the next chapter, which is going to be in someone else's POV, you'll find out later. Now, I've had a couple people say that they don't like the fact that Harry is mean and cruel. Trust me, this has a purpose and that purpose will be revealed in time. It was honestly a spur of the moment thought and I didn't know where it was going to at first.**

**Now I do and can honestly say that I'm looking forward to the moment it is revealed.**

**I'd like to thank KaTee19 , Dianna, and Book and Music Lover for reviewing the last chapter and rest assured, Harry WILL change; it's just because I wanted something to spice the plot up a bit. It has major significance to the story so I have to put it in, as much as I loathe doing it. Please stick with it and I promise you it will be worth it (Or at least I hope so). **

**Now, without further adieu, to the chapter!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Chapter Three – Confrontations of the Past**

I had never been to this muggle London before, I thought to myself as I walked down the streets of non-magical London, trying to find a good place to stop for brunch, as it was nearing 9:30, and I hadn't had time to eat before my meeting.

I had a letter clutched in my hand one that had arrived promptly on my window sill this morning, informing me of the meeting that had been set up at such short notice.

A sign caught the corner of my eye and I turned to see a quaint little café, with the sign _"Carol's Pies"_ above it, the place I had been told to go to in my letter. The smell wafting from the door was almost as mouth watering as a Hogwarts Christmas feast. Almost.

The bell tinkled lightly as I walked in the door, a sound that didn't fit with the hustle and bustle of the small café. I made my way to a small out of the way table, picking up a menu to look at the selection of pies. I scanned the room and spotted a pretty brunette waitress at the counter, staring at me and I couldn't help but wink at her.

I turned back to the table, putting the letter on the table and reading the elegant script of the Ministry once more.

_Dear Mr – _

I had barely begun reading when I was interrupted by the cute brunette I had winked at.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered, her voice filled with so much venom I was surprised I didn't keel over dead from poisoning. I looked her up and down quickly. She looked to be around 20, a year older than me and was perhaps 5"6, a foot smaller than me.

Her long brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun at the back of her neck, several curls escaping and sticking to her face. Her face was heart-shaped and she had some of the brownest eyes I had ever seen. Her red painted lips were curled into an ugly frown and I couldn't help but think it marred her beauty terribly.

"Can I help you?" I asked, honestly confused. I had never seen this girl before in my life. If I had, I would have remembered such a pretty girl's name.

"Don't act dumb, it doesn't suit you, Malfoy." She replied. Suddenly, I remembered where I had seen those big, brown eyes before.

"Granger?" I asked, incredulous. "What the hell are you doing here? And when did you stop looking like a beaver with a mane?" She rolled her eyes and had to bite back a furious reply.

"I work here, ferret." She said her voice as dry and brittle as a bone. "The question is: what are you doing here? I never would have thought I would see you in a place filled with so many muggles." She smirked at him, triumphant.

"Laugh all you want, Granger. It's nobodies business why I'm here, especially not yours." I smirked back at her but she simply crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for me to answer her question.

"Fine." I sighed, earning another triumphant smirk that looked like something I would use. I had to remind myself that I wasn't there to fight with her, even though she looked cute when she was - GAH! What am I thinking?.

"If you must know," I continued, "I'm supposed to be meeting some people here in…" I checked my new, fancy watch and was surprised to find that almost 15 minutes had passed since I entered the store. "An hour and 45 minutes." She narrowed her eyes at me but said no more, sweeping away from the table without a backwards glance.

"Hey!" I called after her, but she didn't even turn around. "Aren't you supposed to take my order?"

**(-)(-)(-)**

An hour and a half later, two plates and an empty milkshake cup lay on my table, crumbs sticking to them. I couldn't stop after my first bite of the café's signature cherry pie and whipped cream, ordering a second piece as soon as I'd finished the first from a blonde waitress that was entirely too occupied with serving me.

I barely saw Granger for the duration of my stay, more content to listen to the conversations of the patrons around me. One couple had a very interesting story on what they did the night before; one I thought shouldn't be shared in public.

_You're the one who's eves-dropping on them, _I told myself as the blonde waitress came to collect my choc-mint milkshake cup. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted and I ordered another one, seeing as I still had 15 minutes until my mystery 'dates' showed up.

The letter from the Ministry was too vague on exactly who I should be looking for, only that it had something to do with "The Slytherin Project", which I still knew little about, and that I would know them on sight.

Finally the clock struck 11:30 and I glanced around the café, thinking I would see some mysterious person just pop up from nowhere and start yelling at me for no apparent reason.

For that reason alone, I didn't hear the bell to the café ring, nor did I see the two people who made their way down to my booth and sat down across from me, nor did I see Granger weaving her way through the tables with an annoyed look on her face that I was still here, one that obviously didn't bode well for me.

I did, however, hear the gasp of shock that she let out as she saw who had sat across from me. And as I turned back around, I almost couldn't help gasping myself, at the impossible sight I saw before me.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Okay guys. Who do you think it will be? Keep in mind that the title of this story is called "The ****Slytherin ****Project." This is a massive clue as to how many Slytherins are in this story. But which Slytherin will it be? 20 points and a piece of chocolate cake to whoever guesses it first (or at all).**

**To other things, I am in desperate need of a beta for this story. All those who are looking to beta something or want some experience in betaing, please PM me and we can chat about it. I have terrible grammar sometimes and I just can't catch it all of the time, I'm afraid.**

**Thanks much for all the reviews I've got back about this story, it means a lot. I'll try to acknowledge as many as I can but sometimes these things do slip my blonde mind, so forgive me if I forget or take too long.**

**Well, till I see you next, goodbye my readers (Which I am hoping are still there after my long Authors Note)!**

**LynxMalfoy**

**Xx**


End file.
